Sparks of Cybertron
by Sylenttails
Summary: What do you get when the powers of the Allspark and Magic meet? Well one wormhole thru time and space,Change of species and war that is older than the human race. Will contain mech on mech loving, and possible Human/mech. Pairings inside.
1. SoC 01: Trippin' Thru Time

**Sparks of Cybertron**

Author: Sylenttails

Rating: FRT

Fandom: Transformers & Harry Potter crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers and Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators Hasbro and JK Rowling.

Warning: Mech on Mech loving or yaoi, violence, crack.

Pairings: Optimus/Harry (Stormbolt), Miles (Skyflare)/Jolt, Robbert Epps (Nightshade)/Sideswipe, Prowl/Jazz...

Summery: What do you get when the powers of the Allspark and Magic meet? Well one wormhole thru time and space,

Change of species and war that is older than the human race.

An: "_blah_" Magic is speaking

"**Blah**" Primus/Allspark is speaking

* * *

_Chapter 1: Trippin' Through Time_

When the Allspark was dropped, the wave of energy generated by the fall spread like a tidal wave throughout the world. Only to be followed by the tsunami that was the destruction of the cube. The power released by the dying artefact was awesome indeed. The energy was felt throughout the world; washing it in creative energies that spawned untold numbers in the indigenous life found on the planet. A population boom was experienced from the smallest plants to the largest of sea fairing creatures. A wave of power that rippled not only throughout the world but throughout time and space.

All would have been well had not an equally powerful yet opposite energy been released at the exact same moment on a world where magic instead of technology was law. Where one boy sacrificed his very power to rid the world of an evil so great, four generation have only known fear. The released power of death collided with the wave of life, creating a connection to both dimensions. A portal that could potentially send a person of one world into the other. The potential was great but for one fact. Both energies had conscious thought and were considered gods in their own right.

When the two energies met, they noticed the same things about the other. They were power, they were opposite, they were sad. They should never have met.

[Space and Time]

Magic contemplated her counterpart knowing without asking that something had gone wrong for the creator of mechanical life. Just as she knew that something had gone terribly wrong in the plans her opposite had made to correct the problem.

"_It_ _feels like a set up_.", She muttered lowly thinking of her precious son, near death thanks to ungrateful humans upon her own world. A son, who slept on the thin line between life and death.

If the Spark of Primus could nod, he would have. Instead he gazed at his counterpart in complete understanding. Knowing that although she rarely had children she gave her power freely in hope to see the younger races flourish. He gave his children life and thought and programming, dreaming of the day when they would grow beyond him.

"**Perhaps it was. Or not. If such an enemy to us both existed, they would have surely shown themselves before now**."

"_Says the energy who's own plans have fallen into the ether_." Magic's voice was laced in sarcasm, "_Yet here we are, with very few ways left to us to help those we call our own. With very little in the way of physical presence in our worlds. And little to none in the ways protecting our children_."

Primus sighed, acknowledging the facts. Yet hope remained if his counterpart was agreeable. "**Perhaps we can help each other.**"

"_Oh?_"

"**Yes. A way to protect both our children, their futures and potentially help one world. For I assume that you'll be punishing the humans on the world you inhabit?**"

"_Oh yessss_.", She hissed angry, " _No longer will I make my home on that wretched world. Such betrayal shall give them the loss of all they hold dear_!"

"**Perhaps a little mercy is needed?**", Primus asked taken aback by Magic's anger.

"_Mercy? My dear opposite I don't have any mercy_.", Amusement laced her voice this time, "_They're lucky to have their lives._"

"**I'll consider that a small mercy then.**"

Magic snorted but said nothing, not wanting to enlighten Primus that it would be more merciful to kill them because of how dear they hold her power. Instead she changed the subject.

"_Tell me how your plan would help my son._"

"**I** **would like to fashion him a body and make him one of my mechanical children**." Primus replied.

"_He has a soul not a spark._" She pointed out.

The spark of Primus bounced a little as if in agreement. "**I would transmute his soul into a spark. With his amount of power, his spark would have the brightness of a Prime. Yet I know him not so I cannot judge what kind of form he should take.**"

Magic hummed in thought for a few moments. "_The greatest things he loves above his own magic is flight and family. He would gladly give his life in defence of those he claims as his own. Has a large hero complex. Is excellent in combat but has had little to no opportunity to find any hobbies or things that might interest him. He played seeker in the human flying game called quidditch and considered very fast and dexterous_."

"**Then I have the perfect form for him. He could be a Seeker. They are a flying mech with a need for the sky. Yet there is a small problem**."

"_A problem_?"

"**Yes. Seekers are always sparked in threes. Would any of his fri.**.."

"_NO!_" Magic cut Primus off with a jerk of her energy, hissing again in anger, "Not _a single one of those wretches are worthy. As for your problem, would it not be better to give my son two from your own universe in order to help him?_"

It was Primus' turn to hum in thought. "**It can be done. That is indeed the better idea. Yet are you sure none of.**."

"_Yes."_ She cut him off again, not willing to even think about the idea. "_Pick two and be done with it. Provided all three agree._"

"**Of course. Free choice is the right of all sentient creatures. What shall you do in the mean time?**"

"_I will begin my withdrawal from that world and take up residence in your own. I think it's time I change the way I go about things. Enough let us go to my son and see if he agrees_."

"_Lead the way, Lady_."

The two opposing energies glowed brighter then even a sun for several astral moments then winked out of existence. Yet where they stood power still flowed and grew to such a high until metallic bodies began to form. Waiting for the right moment to act.

[Wizarding world: Diagon ally]

The Goblins of Gringotts bank were rushing about quickly yet efficiently. The hoard Lord Ragnok had rushed out of his office snarling orders. Soon after and with a little persuasion, the rest of the goblins had learned that Magic herself had visited and informed them that they had until the end of the week to leave this world. For Magic was leaving and taking her son with her.

That meant the goblin race had little reason to stay. They served Magic first, her children second and everyone else as a long and often forgotten third. Or when they were really, really bored. All the riches and artefacts located in the vaults of the bank would be relocated to Her son's accounts, without the small fee for freeing them and ridding the world of the current and last Dark Lord.

In their minds, they owed the Wizarding world nothing and will be taking their riches as payment owed for all of the goblin made artefacts that was 'lost' in the Wizarding world.

In deep underground caverns, giant crystals began to glow and vibrate with magic. Soon the magic began to trace the lay lines built into the bank's very foundations. And with a loud bang the bank disappeared taking most of the Wizarding world's financial backing with them.

[Wizarding world: Little Hangliton battlefield]

Harry's consciousness floated in between waking and sleeping. He knew that he'd feel a great deal of pain should he wake up. And sleeping sounded so wonderful. Like flying this sleep offered him an out. To escape the horrors that he lived through, and the reality of being abandoned on the battlefield by his so called allies.

"_I'll kill them! How dare they treat my son in such a way._" A female voice snarled in his head, causing Harry to wake a little.

"**You said you'd let them live. Remember?**" a deeper male voice reminded in amused but agreeing tone.

"_I've changed my mind._"

"**Focus. We need to talk to the youngling before he slips into Death's servos.**"

"_Oh shut it. Harry my son. I would apologize for what has been done in my name. I am called Magic and this other being is Called Primus and we have an offer for you my son._"

Well that a new one, Harry thought. He couldn't see the divine beings because of the darkness surrounding him. Yet he was comforted by the fact that it was so dark.

"What offer?"

"**A new World.** **A new form. A new life. Family and Friends to call your own. A new sky to lose yourself in.**"

"Sounds good but what's the catch?" Life had taught Harry about such offers and the price tags attached to them. The two beings near him didn't say anything for a long moment.

"_That is up to you, my son. There is a war going on in that world right now._"

"**Yet you need not participate. To my children you would be considered a sparkling. To young by their standards to fight at all let alone take up arms and enter combat. In their world view you would learn to fly and other small things, not fight if they could help it.**"

"_Your body lies broken and close to death. You could choose to take your final rest now with no fear of penalty. Either way this world will no longer affect you._"

"**Should you take us up on our offer you will find that which you hope most for.**"

"Family?

"**Yes.**"

"Oh... Okay then, I accept."

"_No other questions or concerns? We'll try out best but there is a great possibility that you will not be able to talk to us again._"

Harry thought deeply but slowly shook his head, unsure if the two beings would see his answer. "I can't explain it. This feels right to me." He shrugged, "So what do I have to do?"

"**Relax sparkling and sleep. When you next wake you will be free of the physical pains haunting you.**"

In a small but important battlefield, Harry Potter the Boy-who-lived, breathed his last. His death would send the Wizarding world into a month long mourning.

[Earth: Mission City]

Miles Lancaster stared after his fleeing friend in absolute shock. He had last seen Sam on that fate filled night where he had been left behind while his best friend since eating worms had abandoned him to go out with the jock whore. Drive the sweetest, if old, car he had ever laid living eyes on.

Now Miles could only stare as Sam Witwicky fled from freaking huge robots. A demonic looking one pursued his friend into a building while another one flew over head attacking the F-16's trying to support American ground forces. Miles looked around and quickly headed towards the soldiers in hopes of helping out. Right in front of him, Sam's Camaro changed into another living but not as large robot.

Well that put a whole new spin on the demonic and possessed car thing! Miles watched as the Camaro's legs were blown clean off. He saw a couple of injured solders and moved to help them. Suddenly, Miles more felt then saw the shape of a fighter plane overshadow him. Miles looked up just as he was tackled by one of the uninjured solders and a dark haired boy his age. It would already be to late of course. The jet landed right atop of them as Sam shoved the Allspark into Megatron's spark.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

Robert Epps couldn't believe their friggen string of bad luck. If it wasn't the idiots in black screwing with his team in a pathetic show of one up-man ship; it was giant freaken robots in a classic attempt at hostile world take over via a freaken old and all powerful artefact. It sounded so sci fi B movish that Epps couldn't believe he just thought that!

Anyway back to the giant robots trying to kill them. He had gotten separated from his team by a helicopter Decepticon. Some running later he caught sight of a boy the kid's age staring and running toward the downed soldiers. When he saw a missile from the tank Decepticon coming towards the kid, Robert Epps didn't' think, he just acted. He and another darker haired kid tackled the blond just as a downed jet crashed into them. And all he could think was.

"Just my luck."


	2. SoC 02: The Making of Mechs

**Sparks of Cybertron**

An: Please see first chapter for disclaimer and other info. Also don't get used to my updating so much *Laughs* I'm usually a sporatic updater. But this bunny is evil and won't let go!

"_Blah_" Magic talking.

"**Blah**" Primus/Allspark talking.

* * *

Chapter 2: The making of Mechs

Epps looked around them in shock. Where was the pearly gates? They had died right? And on that note where was the black haired kid? Epps got off of the blond kid and dusted himself off before lending a hand to Miles to help him up.

"You okay kid?"

"Not bad considering we should be extra crispy. Hey what's with those lights?", Miles replied shakily, pointing at two large glowing orbs. One ball of light was a bright blue, the other orb a blue green.

Epps shrugged as he scanned the area looking for the other kid. He spotted him standing between the glowing orbs. He motioned for the blond kid to stay behind him as the approached the black haired kid. Who turned to face them. Epps revised his estimate. The young man looked to be about 21 – 22 and battle weary. Messy black hair and vivid green eyes, scrawny though like he hadn't gotten a good meal in a year or ten.

They stopped just short of the young man who gave them a crooked smile.

Miles peeked around the solder and waved at the other. "Uh thanks for trying to same me you guys. Miles Lancaster, high school student." He chirped.

"Robert Epps, Special Opps." He replied amused at the situation.

"Harry Potter, Combat Wizard from another dimension."

They weren't expecting the British accent. And both jumped when the lights started to bounce and introduce themselves.

"_Magic, Creator of mystical arts of Harry's old dimension._" The blue-green light bounced, mischief lacing her voiced.

"**Primus, Creator of Cybertronians of this dimension. Also known as the Allspark.**" The bright blue light bounced next in mischief.

Epps gapped at the lights and pointed at the blue light, "What? Aren't you that cube thing that Sam is trying to get to safety with?"

"**The cube is nothing more than physical housing for my spark.**" Primus replied.

Magic snorted, "_Don't you mean prison? You told me yourself that the cube had been tampered with by the Fallen._"

"**True.**"

Miles came out from behind the Sergeant, "So lemme get this straight. You two like gods, ya?" The lights bobbed in agreement. Miles then pointed at Harry, "And your some sort of dude that can turn people into frogs and come up with weird potions and stuff right?"

Harry nodded slowly not sure what the reactions of the two other humans was going to be. Miles nodded back and grinned hugely, "That is so COOL!"

Epps, foreseeing many questions put a calming hand on the blond, grinning to reassure the raven haired man. "Ya it's cool. So why are we here?" He directed the questions to the two lights hovering just behind Harry.

"_You've got some choices to make sergeant. So too does Miles._"

"**We have an offer for you both. If you are agreeable we would like to turn you into one of my children along with Harry. You'll be given adult forms but my children may still view you as sparklings.**"

"Sparklings? Is that like human babies here on earth?" Miles questioned.

"**Yes. It seems a few things need to be explained.**"

Primus explained a little about Cybertronians and their history. How long the war had been going on for, which was a really long time, how the cube came to be on this world. And a few other details to the questions that Epps and Miles asked. This prompted Harry to give them an overview of his own history and the war he had concluded prior to coming to this world.

Epps contemplated the information he had been given. He knew that there was a lot left unsaid. He gave Harry a sympathetic look, "Ya know if it had been me, I'd have shot those so called allies of yours a hell of a long time ago!"

Harry shrugged; there was little he could do about them now.

Magic loosed a harsh laugh, "_Oh don't let them bother you at this time. Fate and Destiny have a way with dishing out punishment on those too stupid to think for themselves._"

Epps nodded; he understood really well what she didn't say. As they say, there was nothing quite like a woman scorned and add in the fact that they had hurt her kid... Epps cut that thought off. He didn't want to know. He looked at the two powers.

"So why us?"

"_Why not you? Your air force, Miles likes to fly and jets. Harry likes to fly on his broom. One way or the other you three match._"

"**And Seekers are always sparked in threes. When the offer was made to Harry, I had decided after doing some research...**"

"_AKA he interrogated me._", Magic butted in playfully.

"**Thus comming to the conclusion that a Seeker form would be the best form. The only problem was he would need Trine mates. You two would help Harry acclimate to this world and he would help you.**"

Miles bit his lower lip. He was tempted but, "And if we don't want to? What then?"

"_That's fine. You can go to your final rest without penalty. Your bodies are destroyed there is no other chance for you to return to them. We are trying to turn bad circumstance into benefits._"

Miles nodded in understanding. He knew they should have been extra crispy. Miles looked at Robert with a questioning glance. Epps caught the look and nodded. He was going to accept. He left comrades in the living world and he just wasn't ready to die yet.

"I'm in. So what do we gotta do boss bot?"

"So am I." Miles chirped.

"**Nothing and sleep. When next you online you'll be in your new forms.**"

[Mission city battle]

Sam ran and tripped, once again dropping the cube as his friend and two others were engulfed in flames from downed jets. A wave of energy left out of the cube and struck out. Megatron was slightly stung. It was enough so that Jazz could get from his grasp. The wave of creation energy struck the pile of downed jet and human remains at the same time two more fighter jets crashed into the ugly mess. The pilots themselves safe due to seat ejections.

Power and light flared up. Glowing ,three protoforms took shape in the light. From where they crashed, Bumblebee and Ironhide watched in astonishment as three Seeker stood where twisted metal and human bodies once were. One form was utterly pitch black, no light reflecting off of the protoform's hide, also the mech was heaver built then the other two seekers. Another seeker had a mostly golden hide with yellow highlights; his body build looked built of stamina. The last Seeker was slightly smaller than his trine mates, as he was built more for speed and grace. Dark blue coloring accented in black and silver made up the protoform's coloring. On their wingtips, the Autobot logo and tags where clearly and proudly displayed for all to see.

As one, the new Autobot trine came online. As was their want they came online fast. The black one got up of the seeker pile and tried to take a step. He promptly lost his footing and nearly faceplanted into the road.

"Whoa! Who shrunk the city!" Ironhide recognized the voice emitting from the Seeker's audios as sergeant Epps'.

"What the Frag?" Ironhide cursed in astonishment. He saw the brave human die trying to save the younglings in the line of fire. The frontliner was the only one, up in the sky Starscream actually paused in his aerial assault to gap excitedly at the new Seekers. He quickly noted they're faction patches and grimaced. Still, the thought of new Seekers prompted Starscream to do barrel rolls in happiness.

Back on the ground the other two Seekers had onlined in confusion. Both looking disoriented and wobbly prompting both to sit where they once stood. Getting a hold of themselves all five bots turned at the roars of Megatron as the Cube was introduced the Decepticon Leader's spark; destroying both in the process.

"Go Sam!" Cheered the golden Seeker from his ground perch, unwilling to try and stand without assistance.

Ratchet came around the corner of a building carrying an online but hurt Jazz, having gotten a com from Ironhide about the new seekers. He approached them and sat Jazz down by the blue one. Ratchet gave the four bots his sternest stare.

"None of you move from this spot until I come back. Or I'll be introducing you to my biggest wrench. Am I clear?" The Seekers gulped and nodded. The medic might be smaller than them but Ratchet was still able to intimidate them quite nicely. Jazz though just had to protest.

"But Ratch..."

"No Jazz, you in no condition to help with the clean up." Ratchet whirled around and marched straight to Ironhide, Bumblebee and Mikaela. "Don't you dare move Bumblebee!"

Bee whined a little. The scout was getting tired of being in Ratchet's 'tender' mercies.

Optimus Prime approached the group, carrying an exhausted Sam in his servo. The Autobot leader gazed at the new bots with slight suspicion despite their markings.

Miles fidgeted a little before he broke under the hard stare. "Uh, Primus says hi?"

The other two Seekers groaned in pain as Optimus and Sam gaped at the golden Autobot Seeker in surprise.

"Miles?" Sam asked in surprise.

A weak smile crossed his face plates. "Hi bro."

TBC


	3. SoC 03: A series of Firsts

**Sparks of Cybertron**

An: Please see first chapter for disclaimer and other info. Also a thank you to all of those who commented and I couldn't reply back to. So thanks!

Important An: I would like to point out that the original idea for the Seekers being sparked in threes came from Littlemewlugia. Thank you for the use! The original concept was hers and I'm just changing it to suit my fic.

Please note that this fic is unbetaed.

__

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: A series of Firsts_

Everybody stared at the golden Seeker with shock and total scepticism. Not that anybody, human or Autobot could blame them. With the battles, Allspark destruction, and the sudden appearance and not to mention rebirth of three humans to Autobot Seekers; they could be forgiven for not responding like they normally would.

Will stared at the pitch black Seeker with a serious alarm. "Epps?"

Robert looked down at his onetime superior with blue optics, "Ya boss?"

"How?"

"Thats going to take awhile to explain and we are way in the open at the moment."

Will nodded, explanations could wait until they had the friendlies undercover somewhere. He was glad his friend lived, even if the body was different. He fished his friend's old cell out of a pocket and started placing calls.

Ratchet came up to the Seeker pile and started doing multiple scans. Optimus watched his CMO in expectation. After a few minutes the medic sighed.

"They're one hundred percent Cybertronian. I'm not familiar with their make of cyberjet. Looks like something new. They seem to have only basic firewalls at best. We'll need to update that. I'll need to run further longer scans in order to determine anything else." Ratchet reported in Cybertronian. "They're newly sparked Seekers. Their sparks are only an hour old if that."

"Sparklings in full grown Seeker bodies?" At Ratchet's nod Optimus vented a little.

"They're going to need watching and training. They may be sparklings but they still need to know how to defend themselves. Starscream is sure to return and try to make them into Decepticons." Pointed out the Weapon Specialist.

Harry watched the by play of the other mechs very closely. Suspicious of anything that might be done on behalf of their own good. He narrowed deep green optics at the talking trio. He completely understood the need to make sure the new people where on your side but he didn't like anybody leaving him out of the decisions that more than likely involve him and those close to him in some way. Those people now included his trine mates and he was extremely unwilling to have Miles and Epps have nearly the same experience he did with Dumbledore and the order of the roasted turkey.

"I would hope that you'll ask us first what we want to do before making any plans involving us." Harry interrupted in perfect Cybertronian.

Optimus shutter blinked in surprise at the slender Seeker, "You can understand us?"

Harry's faceplates showed his confusion, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Miles answered that one, "Harry, you didn't speak English. But their language and I understood it too." Miles paused to think about that for a second, "Cool! I just spoke alien!"

Epps snickered as the glee coming through the trine bond. He could already tell that the kid was going to be fun to be around. He could also tell that their third need to seriously unwind from the kill and ask questions of the corpse mentality Harry had going for him. Not that he could blame the Combat Wizard with all the shit he's been through. One day Epps was going to find a way to cross back to that other world for a moment and shove the Cybertronian version of photon torpedoes up their collective asses. While Epps was thinking happy thoughts, Will shut the cell phone his calls finished.

"Alright, listen up! I've gotten clearance for you guys to enter an empty air base some thirty miles outside of Tranquility. We can get the story outta these three and sort everything else out there."

"I thank you on behalf of the Autobots Captain." Optimus replied. His gaze turned back to the newly minted Seekers and Ratchet who was patching up Jazz. "Ratchet, can they be moved?"

The yellow green rescue hummer didn't look up from his work. "Jazz is stable and ready to be moved, I just need to put a patch on Bumblebee before he can be moved. The Seekers need to learn how to walk before they can fly. So unless you know a speedy way to accomplish that they aren't moving." Ratchet closed up the torn plating on Jazz's side then moved to Bumblebee. Jazz leaned back on the mech closest to him with a sigh of relief. Harry looked down at the Solstice resting against him in concern. Had he still been Human he could have apparated them to the new location with no problem.

As soon as he thought this, a query appeared in his HUD asking for coordinates. "Captain Lennox?"

The army ranger looked up at the smallest seeker, "Yes?"

"Could you tell me the coordinates of the base please?"

Will shrugged, "Sure." He then rattled of a string of numbers. Harry imputed them and waited until the program found the location.

_Location Found. Initiate Spacebridge jump?_

Harry gazed at his HUD in thought. He nearly smirked when an idea hit him. Harry made sure his wings where touching his trine mates as he put an arm around Jazz. Harry let his optics meet Prime's. Harry couldn't stop the mischief from reaching his optics.

"I've got an idea. It should help us get there with no problem."

For some unfathomable reason Optimus got a chill down his spine. He recognized the look directed at him. The mischief in those optics was horrifyingly familiar and he was reminded of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, pranksters to the core of their programming.

"Oh?" He asked mildly.

"Yup. We'll see you there. Don't take long!" With that Harry initiated the jump and all four mechs disappeared in a bright flash bang of displaced air, leaving everyone else gapping at the spot they once sat.

[Abandoned airfield]

Jazz cackled in glee at the look his Prime sported before they disappeared. The other two Seekers looked at Harry in surprise. A grin spread Epps' faceplates, "Decided to make a point?"

At Harry's nod, Jazz's and Epps' grins got bigger. Jazz chuckled, "Always good to let the boss bot know where you stand. All of you where once humans right?"

The Seekers all nodded. "So you're young but don't have the mentality of sparklings. To us all of humanity are sparklings just because of how we see time. Pit, Bumblebee is older than your entire race and he's the youngest of us!"

"Wait, you make it sound like we're gonna live forever!" Harry exclaimed in alarm.

"Kiddo, I'm around five million human years old. A mech or femme if properly maintained can live forever if they wanted."

The three Seekers looked at each other in shock, Miles made the comment that all three were thinking.

"Primus didn't say anything about that!"

* * *

Hours and days turned into weeks and months as explanations where given to Optimus and the other Autobots and lessons began for the new Seekers. While sceptical at first, Optimus eventually acknowledged that the Trine was telling the truth and welcomed them to the Cybertronian race. He conferred with all three, listing what they needed to learn and be able to do before being let out without a watchful eye on them. Harry and Epps understood. For the Autobots, this was war time and any new element had to be watched less it whip around and bite them in the ass. Optimus had designated his team to help the Seekers as he busied himself with negotiating with the US government and setting up a base of operations.

Ratchet sighed as he finished polishing the last of his tools. When Optimus had given him the task of giving the Seekers the upgrades they needed, he didn't say anything. He knew that they would have to see him anyway but really he wanted a fully functioning med bay first. He was lucky that Jazz had taught them to walk while they waited for the rest of the team to reach them. Ratchet made sure to upgrade the anti-virus software and firewalls of all three Seekers. He also gave them a complete check-up and made a baseline scan of them, puzzling at the changes the Allspark made to the Seeker shells yet not understanding the reasons why. Despite his lack of understanding, he gave each Seeker a one-on-one appointment so he could point out to each one the names of their various body parts and what they were used for. The most memorable meeting was with Harry.

* * *

Ratchet was trying to be understanding, really he was. But really, why did humans always have hang ups about interfacing and the parts to interface with? The explanations took cycles with the other two, Epps because the midnight black mech couldn't wrap his processors around the fact that just because he had a valve didn't mean that he was a femme. Epps had to explain that there was a greater difference in biology between the two genders in humans. Miles on the other servo was really curious and wanted to know more of the finer workings and their reasons for working. Ratchet decided that Miles could become his apprentice if he proved to have the dedication necessary for the job. He was lucky that neither mech had asked the harder questions.

Harry on the other servo proved to be more broad and different thinking then his trine mates. And asked the one question he didn't think the trine was ready to know let alone acknowledge. Could they become pregnant? Or in Autobot cases, with spark?

Blue and green optics waged a silent battle of stubborn wills. Green optics willing blue to just answer the damn question already! Neither mech shifted or looked away from the other for several minutes/kliks as blue entreated green to drop the question.

Ratchet sighed, "Fine you stubborn glitch, yes you can get ensparked if you spark 'face enough times and the other spark is compatible with your own." Ratchet leaned back ready of the explosion of denial that never came.

Harry nodded unsurprised by that fact. Ratchet frowned, "Your not...?"

"Surprised? No, not really. Since we are a different race I figured most human conventions wouldn't apply to us. Being able to carry is somewhat uncomfortable a notion but not surprising." Harry replied matter of factly, "You told me that one in seven thousand sparks are femme sparks, so how did you guys have such large numbers before your war? It only makes sense that mechs could carry offspring to term. I'm guessing femmes carry them differently?"

"Yes. Mechs carry the sparks and have to have a sparkling protoform made, while femmes have the ability to make protoforms around the sparks they carry."Ratchet replied shocked and relieved at how Harry was taking the information.

"From you expression I'm guessing Miles and Robert had some issues?" Harry asked in amusement.

Ratchet hummed in remembered irritation, "Oh yes. And they didn't ask about carrying either.

"I'm not telling them."

"I'm leaving them a data packet to look over at their leisure."

Harry laughed a little, "Let me know so I can be far away when they to get around to downloading the info."

Ratchet smirked, "Will do."

* * *

Ironhide vented air and groaned as he sat down on a small hill just outside NEST HQ. Optimus had assigned him to give the Seekers weapons training. Oh how fun that was. Sarcasm aside, the training sessions where going better than he had any right to hope.

As expected, all that Epps needed was an intro to the workings of his weapons. It was the power and multitude of those weapons that surprise him. The first time Robert fired a shot, the targets had disintegrated.

Miles was bouncing in place as the two eldest looked in shocked amazement at the targets. On the sidelines with Harry, Will had to laugh.

"Well Epps? Those pulse rifles to your satisfaction."

The black Seeker just smirked at the lone human and brought up another weapon to test drive. Almost cackling as he blew away another test dummy. It took an hour until both Epps and Ironhide were satisfied with what the black Seeker was packing. Much to Miles' disappointment, he did not have the multitude of weaponry to call upon but they still created satisfying explosions. To make up for the lack, Miles could track multiple opponents with his cannons and fire at multiple targets with them.

"Just like in the movie Predator!" Miles chirped in awe.

Ironhide had to look up the reference and agreed. "Your aim is still slag. Constant everyday training will help that!" He tasked the newly arrived Jolt with helping the youngling Seeker practice.

On the other servo, Harry was the lightest of weapons arrays. They still packed quite a wallop as the disintegrated targets could attest but unlike his trine mates, Harry had two built in Energon swords that would unsheathe from each arm with a flick and a cable flex.

"You'll need to take lessons with Optimus for those. He's the best mech for the job as I mainly work with cannons and projectile weaponry." Ironhide said, gazing at the glowing blue swords.

Harry was too surprised to say anything in reply.

* * *

"I wish Prowler was here." Jazz commented to Bumblebee as they watched the trio of flyers go through a hastily made but nasty obstacle course .

Bumblebee smirked knowingly at his superior. Only those closest to Jazz and Prowl knew that the two had a long standing relationship with each other. They had been apart for a long time now because of the orders to separate and look for the Allspark.

"Not like that Bee! Mind outta the slag heap!" Jazz laughed, "I want Prowl to talk to Harry. Kid's got some great situational tactics skills I'm hoping to expand into other areas. He's great ingoing with the flow of a situation but he's hopeless in thinking ahead before something pops up. Miles can plot with the best of 'em. Must be his video game skills at work. Epps is trained in human tactics which seems to translate well into ours but he agreed that Will did most of the planning. Claims he didn't want ta be an officer. Gonna have to convince Optimus to let me train him more. He would make an excellent spy."

Bumblebee nodded, adding his two credits, "Good luck with that. Harry's hopeless at computers and hacking. Frag he's hopeless with technology period. Which I find strange considering the other two take things like computers for granted."

"He did say that, in place he was living before they had no tech." Jazz pointed out as the Seekers finished the course.

"Yes, I know. Just listening to Epps mutter in anger makes me think there is more to Harry's story then we've been told."

"Tis painful for the Kid to talk about Bee. He seems wound up tighter then Ultra Magnus some orns. Still the kids got some crazy sets of skills that leaves me ta wonder what kind of war he fought." Jazz motioned for the trine to join them at the beginning of the course. "We'll just have to teach him to be one with the tech. It'll take vorns to make him a decent hacker."

"Yet he aims better then Epps. And according to Ratchet, his eyesight is better than Hound's or Red Alert's." Bumblebee murmured still confused by the towering flyers, "Think they'll be alright?"

"I don't know Bee, our Seekers are different. They seem so much more than Screamer and his bolthead trine.

"I hope it's enough."

* * *

Harry vented air in pure bliss as he rockets across the sky, at peace with the world and anything else that had come up in the past year and a half. Of all the things they had to learn flying had been the easiest of them. At least to Harry flying had been the easiest. Convincing the other two had been really fun.

Ratchet had warned the Trine, that because they are Seekers they would crave the sky like a chronic druggy waiting for their next fix. He'd been right because after a month of being on the ground the first to get his with sky sickness was Harry.

The morning had been beautiful that day. The sun was just coming up and it looked like clear skies for miles in every direction. The longing for something had been nagging Harry all day the day before. Now confronted with virgin sky Harry couldn't stop himself from transforming into a Cybertronian jet and taking off. He didn't have to think about it. He just flung himself upwards and there he was. In utter bliss as the winds of his passing lit up the sensor arrays in his wings with gentle caresses. He laughed in delight at the freedom he was currently enjoying. Free from the changes and worries he had undergone.

His love for the sky made him giddy with delight but it was the feelings of contented bliss that he sent down the bond he had with his trine mates. He rocketed across the sky in complex manoeuvres that would have made Starscream sit up and take notice. Epps and Miles ran out of the Hanger they had been recharging in. When Harry spotted them, he dived down transforming into biped mode sand floated above them.

"Come on up guys the airs great!"

"But how did you do that Harry! No ones taught us that yet so how?" Mile exclaimed in shock.

"Will and instinct. I just had to get up here and fly. This is where learning to fly with a broom comes in handy. That is mostly will and instinct as well. Oh and a bit of command."

"But!"

"No buts Miles. Your going to have to let go in order to get up here. We'll take things one step at a time. First you have to get up here!" He laughed as a gentle breeze brushed by him.

"Harry!"

* * *

It was a month after that when the Trine started learning flight manoeuvres with human jets as wingmen. They trained with the pilots in the know about Autobots, nearly everyday. Here, Epps took charge, relentlessly making them go over the formations again and again until they seemed embedded in their processors. It was during one such flight that they met Sideswipe.

They were flying in a mountainous region simulating drop runs when a spiky silver blur jumped on Epps. In surprise the black jet rolled and flipped around trying to get his unwanted guest off him. The silver blue mech grinned in dark amusement as he tried to get Epps to crash not noticing the Autobot insignia on the black Seeker's wings.

Robert Epps was cool under fire however and quickly transformed in mid barrel roll surprising the bot. He grabbed hold of the mech and swung him off his shoulders. In a swift move Epps dealt the hitchhiker a few blows before flinging him to the ground. Epps came down after the mech and pounced on him. Not letting the potential enemy get in a single hit. Miles and Harry landed, drawing weapons and aimed.

"Hey he's an Autobot!" Miles exclaimed noticing the insignia on the mechs chest plates.

"Then why did he attack us." Harry glared at the silver Autobot, grumpy that their flying time was interrupted.

"Your Seekers and therefore the enemy!" the mech tried to lunge but Epps held him down.

"Seeker yes, Decepticons no. We're Autobot Seekers!" Miles pointed out.

The silver mech sneered, "You fraggers lie. There are no Autobot Seekers!" He was secretly mildly impressed that the black jet did reverse jet judo on him during the scuffle. And was still able to hold him down even on the ground.

Harry snorted through his intakes, "We'll see if you still say that when we hand you to Optimus!"

They learned from Jazz later that the mech's designation was Sideswipe.

* * *

It had taken Optimus Prime almost a year before he could acknowledge that the Seekers where not in fact sparklings. Despite their youth, all three where once human; and as he learned in his dealings with Sam and the US government, humans grow and mature very fast. War made them grow up even faster. This saddened the Prime but also relieved him.

In-between missions and meetings, Optimus taught Harry how to use his swords in battle. Optimus found Harry to be a fast learner. During the lessons, the two talked about a lot of different things and ideas. Beliefs and ideologies where traded as practice blows from their swords met in mock combat. Slowly, Optimus gained insight into at least one of the newly sparked Seekers, learning all he could in return.

It was during one particular hard lesson that Optimus felt he was missing some important piece of the puzzle when it came to his student in particular. From his observations, Miles and Jolt had become fast friends, while Epps had a small rivalry going with Sideswipe. Optimus felt it was only a matter of time before Sides had the black Seeker in his berth.

During his musing, Harry had let out a frustrated sound as he once again slipped up in performing a move. Sheathing his own sword, Optimus went behind the smaller Seeker to better help manoeuvre the limbs.

"Like this. Move your arms just so as you slide a leg strut forward." He quietly rumbled, gently guiding the offending arm.

Harry's wings quivered slightly at the vocal vibrations. He ruthlessly suppressed them as he redid the sword kata. Optimus made further instructions, chassis lightly rubbing against the wings making Harry suppress another shudder. He couldn't take it anymore and quickly stepped out of the Prime's half embrace. Optimus frowned in concern.

"Is everything alright Harry?"

"Err ya. I think I'm just tired. Epps had us doing sky drills again today. Mind if we stop here?"

Optimus patted a Harry's shoulder, "Of course not. You have advanced further then I could have hoped for. Stopping early today will not be harmful to your training. You have rarely taken anytime for yourself recently."

"Well, there is so much to learn and..."

Giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze, Optimus shushed the slightly shorter Seeker, "No need to explain. There is no fault as all three of you have worked hard. Take some time off."

"err thank you. See you later!"

Harry ran off towards the hangers in a hurry, leaving Optimus to wonder just what had happened.

TBC


End file.
